


To be more than even your wildest dreams

by TheLadyMuse



Series: the one you call when there's no one else [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Damian seems kind set on completing the 'I fucked Jason Todd' Al-Ghul-Wayne set, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: “Mother slept with him also. I’m quite looking forward to completing the set, actually.”





	To be more than even your wildest dreams

Ever since Father had basically confirmed that he was screwing Jason, Damian had been getting everything from sympathetic looks to concerned outbursts about his equivalent of a stepparent being a murderer and far younger than his father.

To be frank, Damian didn’t give two shits what those stupid plebs saw. Jason was young, yes, but he’d survived the Lazarus Pit, clawed back his sanity and he knew Damian’s greatest sin personally. There was nothing that pleased Damian more than that his parents had chosen someone so strong to be their partner. Jason and Mother hadn’t worked out, but Jason and Father probably would, which delighted Damian because honestly, Jason understood him better than any member of either side of his family.

And unlike everyone else, he had an entire family of dangerous people at his back.

When one of the idiot sidekicks asks if he’s grossed out his Dad is dating his brother, Damian Tt’s and corrects

“Mother slept with him also. I’m quite looking forward to completing the set, actually.” Grinning at the horrified looks he gets, Damian acknowledges that ‘completing the set’ probably won’t happen.

His Father is possessive, after all.

 Why wouldn’t he be? Jason’s a fine catch.


End file.
